Bolt and Thunder II: Cirrus' Adventure
Bolt and Thunder II: Cirrus' Adventure is the sequel to Bolt and Thunder. If this was a real film, it would have been released by Amblin Entertainment and Disney. It would have been released on November 22, 2000 and be a direct-to-video release. Plot June 30: Bolt and Thunder are living happily with their pups, Kaia, Windi, Misty, Cyclone, Twister, Whirlwind and Cirrus. Cirrus asks his father why his family are living together and not with someone else. Bolt tells Cirrus that they are all part of the great 'Circle of Life' as they walk around Central Park. Bolt (and in one verse, Cirrus) sings 'We Are One'. Later that day, Cirrus attempts to escape, but is alerted by his owner, Penny, that he can't escape. A doghouse chain is put on him to prevent him from escaping. Cyclone, Kaia, Windi, Misty, Twister and Whirlwind try to have a pep talk with him, but he confronts them. Bolt, Thunder, the neighbor dog Dodger and Bolt adopted sister Jolt try to talk with him that they were all formerly (briefly for Jolt) strays. Mittens and Socks try to bring in their soon-to-be-adopted kittens, but Cirrus confronts them all. Dodger's 'new sister' Sadie sighs and says, 'It's just not easy now that you have Cirrus'. Bolt has an argument with Cirrus, and Bolt ends it with saying 'How'd I ever end up with a son like you?!' glares at Cirrus, and stomps away to the house. At sunset, Cirrus looks at the fence, and then has a little private talk with a few strays who peek under a hole in the fence: Onyx, Laila, Roland, Callie, Julia, Bronzie and Paige. He wants to join them and sings 'A World Without Fences'. Then, at night, he escapes. July 1: The next day, Cirrus takes off his collar and is met by the junkyard dogs. Onyx tells him that if he wants to be a real wild dog, he has to act like a wolf. Then, he and the junkyard dogs sing 'How to be Un-Tame'. Millie then treats him to some bacon. Later, a pit bull named Chawlie Aba tries to kill the junkyard dogs because they excluded him, but they escape. Back at Bolt's house, Penny, the new neighbor Katie, their friend Liz and her younger brother Bruce throw a search party for Cirrus. Around the same time, Alex, Katie's older cousin, holds an adoption for Mittens and Socks' kittens. All of them are adopted. July 2: After theiving some hot dogs, at the afternoon, Cirrus tells Laila that he is a 'house pet' and Laila immediately takes him to the nearest subway station. At the tracks of the subway, Laila tells Cirrus that his family needs him. Then a train comes, and Cirrus gets his paw stuck. The two manage to survive swimming under the Brooklyn Bridge. Cirrus begins to have romantic feelings for Laila. They sing 'I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way'. Cirrus and Laila pass Bolt's house, and the two peek in a window. It is revealed that the family misses him. Laila wants Cirrus to go back, but Cirrus refuses. Laila starts to cry, and then Cirrus confesses with the letters: 'Yes'. When Cirrus confesses to the junkyard dogs that he is a house pet, to which one of them, Millie, shouts 'He is NOT one of us!' Onyx, having a crush on her, grabs Laila to prevent her from going with Cirrus. Onyx and the junkyard dogs sing 'Not One of Us'. When the junkyard dogs are sleeping, Laila runs to Bolt and Thunder's house, holding Cirrus' collar, and has a rest next to the porch. She wakes up when she sees Cirrus going to the pound. Meanwhile, Cirrus is taken to the pound. When Laila finds out, they sing 'Always There' with Bolt and Thunder. July 3: At morning, Laila tells Bolt and Thunder where Cirrus is. After Laila's news that she has found Cirrus, Bolt immediately goes to the pound to save him. When Cirrus entered his cage, there was a sleeping Chawlie Aba, the angry pit bull who nearly killed him at the junkyard. Bolt fights with him, has Cirrus put on his collar, and they leave the pound. At the subway, Bolt tracks down Onyx and finds out that the latter was his brother. They have a fight on Onyx's abandoned 'personal' limo, on the tracks of the subway. Thunder, Jolt, Dodger and Sadie fight with some of the junkyard dogs in the limo, while others are taking control for the motorcycle. Sky tries to stop them and protect the pups. When the dogs get out to prepare a battle on the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge, the junkyard dogs turn their backs away from Onyx, and he is tricked by Cirrus to get his paw stuck on a subway train track, get pushed by the pups until he fell into the water, and Cirrus spitting at him. He lets out his big 'CURSE YOU, CIRRUS! I WILL FIND YOU, I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU!' then swims away. Everyone happily goes home, and the junkyard dogs go to the nearest pet shop for adoption. However, Cirrus and Laila sleep behind a trash can. July 4: That morning, Cirrus finally reunites with the humans, and Laila is greeted by them. She is then decided by Penny that she will be adopted (and they discover Laila's name), and will be given a collar the next day, July 5. When the sun has set, Penny's family, Liz and Bruce's family, Katie and Alex's family, Bolt, Thunder, Jolt, Dodger, Sadie, Mittens, Socks, Sky, Cyclone, Twister, Kaia, Windi, Misty, Whirlwind, Cirrus and Laila watch the fireworks at Central Park. The pets are in crates, smiling at the fireworks as they go. The Dunagans are behind them, with Gem, their three-legged-dog in a crate, enjoying the fireworks too. July 5: Laila gets a new pink collar, a now-happy Cirrus gets a bath, Bolt, Thunder, the pups, Dodger, Sadie and Jolt play in the yard. After his bath, Cirrus and Laila watch clouds and everything ends happily. Cast *Andrew Lawrence as Cirrus, the youngest child of Bolt and Thunder. **Joseph Mazzello provides Cirrus' singing voice in 'I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way' and 'Always There'. *Tania Raymonde as Laila, a female Golden Retriever/Husky puppy mix whom Cirrus has developed a crush on. **Raquel Alessi provides Laila's singing voice in 'I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way' and 'Always There'. *Joel Murray as Onyx, an angry black German Shepherd. He is the leader of the junkyard dogs. *Jason Marsden as Bolt, the father of Cirrus. *Neve Campbell as Thunder, the mother of Cirrus. *Billy Joel as Dodger, Bolt's best friend. He is a Jack Russell Terrier. *Moira Kelly as Sadie, Dodger's adopted sister/roommate. She is also a Jack Russell. *Mara Wilson as Cyclone, Cirrus' sister. *Spencer Breslin as Twister, Cirrus' sister. *Sarah Roemer as Kaia, Cirrus' sister. *Brittany Curran as Windi, Cirrus' sister. *Caitlin Wachs as Misty, Cirrus' sister. *Shawn Pyfrom as Whirlwind, Cirrus' brother. *Gabrielle Union as Jolt, Bolt's adopted sister and the pups' adopted aunt. *Haley Bennett as Penny. She is Bolt, Thunder, Mittens, Socks and the pups' owner. She later adopts Laila. She is the daughter of the Forresters and the older sister of Mikey Forrester. *Burt Reynolds and Loni Anderson as Penny's parents. *David Dorfman as Michael 'Mikey' Forrester, Penny's 2-year-old brother. *Heidi Mueller as Liz (replacing Niketa Calame), Penny's 17-year-old neighbor. *Aaron Himelstein as Bruce (replacing Jonathan Taylor Thomas), Liz's 12-year-old brother. *Emily Osment as Katie, a new neighbor after Mrs. Wallabanger moved out. *In addition to voicing Bruce, Himelstein also voices Alex, Katie's 14-year-old cousin. He appears thrice. *Drew Barrymore as Sky, Katie's Cocker Spaniel, who is estimated to be about '23 if she were human'. *Rupert Everett as Duke Otis Weezletawn, a mongrel at the pound. *In addition to voicing Sadie, Moira Kelly also voices Millie, a mongrel and one of the junkyard dogs. *Sinbad as Roland, a Great Dane, and one of the junkyard dogs. *Shakira as Callie, a Rough Collie who is obessed with singing, and one of the junkyard dogs. *Sia Furler as Julia, a Poodle and one of the junkyard dogs. *Victor Rasuk as Bronzie, a teenaged Golden Retriever and one of the junkyard dogs. *Tress MacNielle as Paige, a Shih Tzu and one of the junkyard dogs. *Frank Welker as Chawlie Aba, an angry pitbull who was impounded and the secondary antagonist. *Suzanne Pleshette as Mrs. Wallabanger (replacing Madge Sinclair). She is a minor antagonist. Her only appearance was when she discovered and ordered Cirrus to the pound. Additional Voices * Leah Remini as Emily Wallabanger, Mrs. Wallabanger's 30-year-old daughter, who is seen briefly with her two children. * Abigail Breslin as Emily's daughter. Abigail is the younger brother of Spencer Breslin. * Joey Lawrence and Matthew Lawrence as the pound guards. Joey and Matthew are the older brothers of Andrew Lawrence. Production Development (Please note that none of this is real) On February 12, 1997, the film was announced, with Robert Vince directing it once again. Unlike it's preceeder, ''Bolt and Thunder II: Cirrus' Adventure ''did not use cels. It used entirely computers. Reception Reception for the sequel recieved mixed to positive reviews. Roger Ebert said 'the sequel to ''Bolt and Thunder ''isn't really horrible, the animation is better and Cirrus looks and acts better, but I think that he looks way cuter in the preceeder'. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a score of 72%, saying '''Bolt and Thunder: Cirrus' Adventure ''is irresistable-at least in the dog world. For humans, it's disposable familt comedy. WAY better liking for dogs. Home video Bolt and Thunder II: Cirrus' Adventure was direct-to-video. It was released on VHS on November 22, 2000, the same day as ''102 Dalmatians ''hit theaters. It was released on DVD on June 12, 2006. Then a DVD released on February 2007 with a commentary features Cirrus and his brothers and sisters. It was released on Blu-Ray on March 29, 2011. Worldwide Releases All releases are shown in alphabetical order. They're coming soon. *Albania: *Arabia: *Australia: *Austria: *Belgium: *Brazil: *Bulgaria: *Canada: *Chile: *China: *China (Hong Kong): *China (Taiwan): *Croatia: *Czech Republic: *Denmark: *England: *Finland: *France: *Germany: *Greece: *Hungary: *Iceland: *India: *Italy: *Japan: *Korea: *Norway: *Poland: *Portugal: *Romania: *Russia: *Spain: *Sweden: *Thailand: *Turkey: *Ukraine: *Vietnam: Category:Stories Category:Movies